Beyblade the Abridged Series
by Akumashef
Summary: The Series of Beyblade is now an abridged series! different lines, and scenes mixed in with the old RAted T for safety. Much better than the Summary sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Akumashef: Hey guys! This is the first episode of my first multi chapter story! The story is an abridged version of the anime so there might be spoilers if you have never seen it, also note that not everything will be the same, and some scenes will be cut from this abridged story. Also new scenes will be added. Please enjoy!

Kai: she is inspired by things she finds funny, so she takes inspiration from many places, should she happen to use a joke or line that she heard somewhere she will give credit to those who made her laugh and therefore help her to write this Abridgement.

Tyson: Akumashef does not own us beyblader's and in no way shape or form does she make money from it, it's all just in good fun.

Max: So as to not to forget later we would like to thank Siliva2, and Annilater009 for their great Youtube Series: Beyblade Abridged.

Ray: if you guys would be so kind we would love it if you could review this for us, and if you like you can always send a funny idea in a PM or review, also we are still going to be righting the Waking up series currently the Majestic's are in the works if there is a team you would like to see woken up, or something you would like done to one of them please do tell.

Daichi: we know Dragoon came in to early Akumashef just felt like getting that part over with early that's all.

Kenny: ok guys it's time for Akumashef to get typing so lets go before the shocking monkeys get us to. Oh and a quick note Max, Tyson, and Kai are in their second season uniforms.

"Talking" 'thinking'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode 1:  
The Blade Raider

Tyson couldn't help but look at the clock every five minuets; after all, the only other thing to do is watch his Grandpa slowly get more and more senile as he swung a wooden Kendo sword over and over again. But as the clock neared 3:30 Tyson couldn't help but yell and make a dash for the door only to be blocked by Grandpa.

"What the hell is your damage my man." Grandpa yelled.

"Grandpa Look it's nothing!" Tyson called as he pointed to the wall behind the swordsman.

"Oooo, where is it!?" the elderly man said as he turned around. When he found that there truly was nothing there he turned again to find Tyson fleeing for the door. But as the door slide open Tyson slipped on air and fell to the ground.

"Tyson!" the irate old man yelled grabbing the blue haired boy by the shirt. "We still haven't gone over the oddly colored sword that we keep as an old family heirloom!"

"But Grandpa we go over that daily!" the young boy wailed.

"We do... hey get back here!" the old man yelled after the boy.

Slipping on his red and blue ball cap he ran off of the dojo grounds, and at some point he hade changed from his practice clothes and into his blue jeans, yellow shirt, and red jacket. The blue haired boy was running as fast as he could but as he rounded a corner he hit something large and hard.

"Oowww, who put a freaking wa— oh it's just some fat ass" Tyson said curtly as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" the portly boy replied

Yeah that's not very nice!" two smaller boys chirped in unison after who Tyson supposed was their leader.

The round boy grabbed Tyson by his jacket and began dragging him away.

"Look Joe I already told your boss I need more time to get his money but I swear I'll get it as soon as I can!" Tyson screamed while flailing about.

"What are you talking about Tyson, My name is Billy and I'm not here about money." the large boy now known as Billy said dropping Tyson by a beydish in the park.

"Oh um....forget what you just heard then." Tyson chirped embarrassedly "oh and what do you want from me!?"

"I'm gonna beat you in a Beybattle Tyson!" Billy yelled pulling a green Beyblade from his coat.

"Oooohhhh, well if that's all bring it on!" Tyson called back pulling a white beyblade from his blazer and stepping to the dish.

_3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!_

The blades hit the dish with a well balanced force and as soon as they made contact the green blade shot from the dish and beaned Billy in the head.

"Oowwww! Damn that hurt...crap… I lost didn't I?" Billy asked sadly, rubbing at a reddening mark between his eyes.

"Wow Billy I beat you faster than liquids pass through my grandfather!" Tyson teased.

"Thanks for sharing..." Billy quipped.

"Oh crap what time is it!?" Tyson yelled at the portly boy.

"Time for you to get a watch?" Billy asked teasingly.

"Crap! I'm late... probably!" Tyson called as he began running away towards some unknown place 'wonder who it was that counted us off?'

**Somewhere up on a rooftop**

"Where the hell is Tyson?" Some kid in a pink shirt asked no one in particularly.

"Don't worry he'll be here... eventually.... I hope" replied a boy named Andrew.

"Anyone know were I could find me a bloke name Andrew?"

Everyone looked across the roof only to find some Irish kid in a red bandana with a big burlap sack over his shoulder.

"That's me." Andrew replied standing up to tower over the approaching boy.

"By the god's you're an ugly mugger!" the boy said to Andrew mockingly.

"Hey that's not nice random person I've never met before!" Andrew yelled defensively.

"Oh yeah... my name is Carlos and I'm here to take your beyblades, therefore I don't need to be nice." Carlos said simply as he held out his hand.

"Oh... um... hey I'm not gonna shake your hand!" the tall blader' yelled at Carlos "you want to take my blade' from me!"

"Actually I wanted you to hand it over without a fight... not for you to shake my hand." Carlos replied with a matter - of - fact tone.

"Oh... well you can't have it without a fight!" Andrew challenged.

"Fine... I'll battle you first then take your blade." Carlos said with a bores tone.

**Moments later but still on the same rooftop**

The door suddenly flew open and Tyson shot threw it landing in the stance of an umpire and called out "safe! Sorry I was late you guys, I would have gotten here sooner but some fat guy stopped me and then I couldn't find the right roof, you'd be amazed at how alike they all look."

"Hey Andrew what's the matter." Tyson question his friend "did the midwife beat yah on the way out or something... we still on for our match?"

"The match is off Tyson." Andrew said sulkily " I lost to Carlos and he took my blade."

"Who the heck is Carlos?" Tyson asked walking over to Andrew.

"Right here dumbass." Carlos said, taping Tyson on the shoulder.

"Oh... well… Give Andrew back his blade." Tyson said unhappily.

"Ok." Carlos said as he cracked a smile.

"Really?" Tyson asked incredulously.

"No." Carlos said as he walked away, burlap sack still over his shoulder.

"Wait we need to settle this!" Tyson called after him.

"Fine, tomorrow, by the body of water with a bridge near it, but for some reason not over it." Carlos said unconcerned.

"See you then!" Tyson shot back.

"You didn't ask him which body of water that would be Tyson, there are actually lots of places like that, also your chances of beating Carlos are slime?"

"Huh?" Tyson exclaimed as he turned around "who are you?"

"My name is Kenny, but you can call me the Chief." Replied a short boy in a white collard shirt and green tie, and whose glasses seemed to be bigger than his head.

"I won't be doing that" Tyson interrupted.

"They call me the Chief because I'm an expert on beyblading!" Chief chirped happily.

"Oh… well… then what do you want?" Tyson asked unnecessarily.

"If you would stop interrupting me I would tell you…" Kenny replied.

"I want to help you beat Carlos!" Kenny exclaimed "and I want to get more data."

"So if I help you collect data on stuff you'll help me win?" Tyson asked.

"Yes… and I am also here to give random fan-service. Now go make your beyblade 4 times faster." Kenny commanded.

Ok!... wait what?!" Tyson exclaimed looking to chief.

"Just go do it already!" Chief yelled .

"fine but were going to talk about this later." Tyson promised as he ran off.

**That night at Tyson's house**

Tyson had found himself staring at the oddly colored sword that his family kept as an heirloom for the last 3 hours and still only managed to make his ripcord twice as long. Suddenly a large blue light enveloped the room, surprising Tyson and causing him to scream. The large blue light entered his beyblade and left the imprint of a dragon on his beyblade.

"Wow… maybe this will help… well… I don't really feel like training tonight so I'm just going to name you Dragoon and go to bed." Tyson said walking to his room.

**Next day at the body of water**

"Oy… kid with the glasses… when is your little friend gonna get 'ere huh?!" Carlos asked from his spot on the steps.

"He'll ge— oh here he comes." The chief said simply as he taped at his laptop.

"Hey guy's!" Tyson yelled as he ran to a pre – prepared dish "wait long?"

"Yes actually… I've waited here for an hour." Carlos spat as he walked toward the dish.

"Oh.. well… you should have been more specific!" Tyson said in his defense.

"Everyone else figured it out." Carlos pointed out.

"…shut up… lets just go." Tyson pouted.

"Fine… Andrew count us off." Carlos commanded.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Andrew called.

When the beyblades hit the dish they wasted no time in attacking each other, and after not to long Carlos's beyblade was thrown out of the dish making all those around the two blader's cheer.

"Tyson you did it!" Andrew yelled as he hugged Tyson.

"Get your paws off me you darn dirty ape!" Tyson yelled with a smile. "Carlos... you get back here and give me those Beyblades!"

Carlos tried to make a run for it but soon halted as something caught his attention.

"Hey give me those blade's Carlos!" Tyson exclaimed as he stopped just behind him.

"Dynamic entry!"

"Who the hell is that…" Tyson said flabbergasted.

A boy with two tone blue hair landed no less than a foot from Carlos. Before exclaiming "you f*cked up again Carlos!"

"L-l-look Kai it was just a mistake I-I-I can fix it really." Carlos stuttered in fear.

"You said that last time Carlos." Kai said as he brought his hand swiftly across Carlos's face, making him fall to the ground.

"Hey who do you think you are pal!?" Tyson yelled at the boy.

"Tyson no!" Kenny chided just a bit too late.

"The name is Kai, I run the East side BeySharks. See ya." Kai said as he turned on his heals to leave.

"Hey not so fast Kai… he might not have been the nicest guy in the world but that gives you no right to hit him!" Tyson growled "let's battle!"

"Fine… but when I kick your but I'm out of here." Kai said in a bored tone of voice. "And Carlos I plan on beating you severely later so get your but back to base!"

The two blader's readied themselves as Carlos scurried off.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Andrew yelled once again.

The blades hit the dish, and in the same moment, Tyson's blade was ejected leaving Kai the victor.

'Well… that was a waste of my time…' Kai thought as he left.

"I can't believe I just lost chief." Tyson moaned as he looked at his blade.

"It's ok Tyson… well fix your blade tonight and make it stronger!" Kenny comforted.

"really…" Tyson asked touched by his new friend's kindness.

"Yep… and we might even be able to make it strong enough to beat Kai!" Kenny continued.

"ok then… looks like your stayin' at my place tonight!" Tyson exclaimed.

"guess so.." Kenny replied.

**11:oo Pm Granger Dojo A.K.A Tyson's house.**

Tyson couldn't help but think back to his mach with Kai, trying to recall al of the details; but the more he thought about it, the less he could remember… hell he could freaking remember what Kai looked like at the time.

"TYSON!" Chief yelled, startling Tyson and getting his attention "what's wrong with you?"

"I can't remember anything after I beet Carlos... It's weird because I've never hade that problem before..." Tyson admitted "I can't even remember what Kai looked like..."

"oh well He beat you to fast for you to actually have anything to remember, and the loss today must have shocked you." Chief explained "Kai was dressed in a purple muscle shirt with long red arm straps, detached purple sleeves, and blue baggy pants.

"You have a good memory Chief." Tyson said with awe.

"Yes I do… and your blade is done… tomorrow you can test it." Chief said happily.

"Yeah! Hey any idea what the dragon is on there for?" Tyson asked pointing to the blades center.

"We'll look into that tomorrow Tyson." Kenny said as he turned out the light.

Last minuet notes: when describing Kais attire I found a few problems when it came to what to call certain things so if your slightly unsure of what I was talking about just think of his season two uniform.

Please Review, and thank you for reading next chap should be up soon.


	2. Beblade Abridged Ep 2

Akumashef: Hey guys! This is the second episode of my first multi chapter story! The story is an abridged version of the anime so there might be spoilers if you have never seen it, also note that not everything will be the same, and some scenes will be cut from this abridged story. Also new scenes will be added. Please enjoy!

Kai: she is inspired by things she finds funny, so she takes inspiration from many places, should she happen to use a joke or line that she heard somewhere she will give credit to those who made her laugh and therefore help her to write this Abridgement.

Tyson: Akumashef does not own us beyblader's and in no way shape or form does she make money from it, it's all just in good fun.

Max: So as to not to forget later we would like to thank Siliva2 and Annilater009 for their great YouTube Series: Beyblade Abridged.

Ray: if you guys would be so kind we would love it if you could review this for us, and if you like you can always send a funny idea in a PM or review, also we are still going to be righting the Waking up series currently the Majestic's are in the works if there is a team you would like to see woken up, or something you would like done to one of them please do tell.

Daichi: we know Dragoon came in to early Akumashef just felt like getting that part over with early that's all.

Kenny: ok guys it's time for Akumashef to get typing so lets go before the shocking monkeys get us to. Oh and a quick note Max, Tyson, and Kai are in their second season uniforms.

"Talking" 'thinking'

Episode 2:  
Day of the Dragoon.

Walking into the yard, Andrew quickly found Tyson practicing with a new beyblade in the middle of the grounds.

"Hey Tyson, where did ya get the new blade?" Andrew called, "it looks slightly less crappy than the last one!"

"We were up all night working on making it stronger!" Tyson exclaimed happily.

"Oh… well that explains it" Andrew chirped "so you can win now?"

"We hope so, but no guarantees" Kenny answered "and I need to go guys my battery is seriously low right now."

"See ya Kenny!" Tyson and Andrew called after him.

**BeyShark Headquarters**

"Kai… please… not the cactus!" Carlos yelled, covering his head with his arms in an attempt to protect himself.

"Yeah… I think the potato peeler was enough anyways…" Kai said simply as he dropped the cactus.

"Kai, you have got to hear this!" yelled a purple haired boy running toward him.

"What is it?" Kai asked lamely.

"Well… you know how… you want the ultimate beyblade?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"Yes, I do believe that is what I want." Kai said sarcastically, circling his hand in a motion to continue.

"Well I found this guy who told me about this kid named the Chief." The boy said triumphantly.

"And." Kai said testily, circling his hand again.

"Well this kid Chief is supposed to be an expert on Beyblades!" the boy continued happily.

"And!" Kai said, losing any patience he might have had as he once again circled his hand.

"If we get our hands on him and his laptop then we can find out who has the ultimate blade!"

"Well…" Kai asked eyeing his minions "what are you weighting for go get him!"

"Right!" all four of them yelled as they ran for the door.

"Hnnn… I never said they had to run…" Kai mumbled.

**On a street to Kenny's (chief's) house**

'Darn you'd think by now I'd be at home.' Kenny thought as walked down the street, stopping suddenly "Ahhhhh… Shuriken… I mean beyblades."

"Your coming with us!" a short kid in a white hat commanded as he grabbed Kenny by the arm.

"You'll never take me alive!" Kenny yelled as a large boy restrained his other arm and a purple haired boy snatched away his laptop "hey give that back!"

"Not happening… ok guys lets get him back to base!" the boy called to his friends as they hauled Kenny away.

**Granger Dojo A.K.A. Tyson's house**

"Tyson!" called two boys as they ran across the dojo grounds "Tyson come quick the Chief is in trouble!"

"What happened?" Tyson quizzed "what's wrong with the Chief?"

"He was kidnapped by the BeySharks!" They panted.

"And you didn't try to help!?" Tyson asked incredulously.

"Well…" they began speaking, but where swiftly cut off by Andrew.

"Never mind that Tyson, we need to help Kenny!" Andrew said curtly.

"Do we have to?" Tyson pouted.

"Fine wuss… well go save Chief without you." Andrew announced running out of the dojo, the two boys in toe.

"Wait you guys… we can't have an episode without you!" Tyson called "fine… might as well go help save the nerd."

**BeyShark Headquarters **

"Won't you please untie me? Kenny pleaded.

"Where do you keep the data on this thing?" The violet haired boy said to himself.

"Leave my laptop alone!" Kenny barked.

"Not until we get what we need." Answered the boy in the white hat.

"Hey you, leave the Chief alone!"

"Who the heck just said that?" the Violet haired boy asked in surprise.

"I did!" Tyson called, Andrew and their friends standing behind him "and we want our friend back!"

"To bad." Kai said casually as he leapt from the catwalk to land nimbly in front of Tyson.

"Fine… but I'm still going to kick your butt In a Beybattle!" Tyson announced.

"Why would you battle me without the prospect of rescuing your friend?" Kai asked tilting his head to the side slightly "you're just going to get your Blade broken again."

"Shut up or I'll make you play Bakugan!" Tyson called.

"Fine I'll battle you." Kai said with a wince at aforementioned game.

"Who's counting us off?" Kai asked blandly as he stepped up to a large arena and got into launch position.

"Well have Andrew do it… after all he doesn't actually have any other roll in this show." Tyson quipped.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Andrew called.

The beyblades where launched into the dish and collided almost instantly. The two blades fought and the two beasts were quickly called from their blades, but by the end of their battle both blades where thrown from the dish, Dranzer the Phoenix caught in Kais hand, and Dragoon the dragon pelting Tyson in the head.

"So you have a Bit Beast do you?" Kai asked rhetorically.

"I think so… what's that?" Tyson asked suddenly interested.

"A spirit who is trapped in the bit of a blade and gives it's wielder added power." Kai said in a monotone voice before walking away.

"Hey wait a minute!" Tyson called, ready to chase after Kai, but stopping when all of the BladeSharks aimed their blades directly at them.

"Lay off the threats guys… Beyblades won't kill them." Kai said simply "oh and you can have your friend back."

"But I don't want him back!" Tyson whined, only to be pelted by Andrew.

"Well I don't want to keep him." Kai finished before disappearing.

"Thanks for coming to get me guys." Kenny said cradling his laptop and looking thankfully at his friends "even if Tyson was being a pain in the butt."

"Carful Tyson, he can get you later." Andrew said ominously.

"How exactly will he do that Andrew?" Tyson asked mockingly "type me a letter?"

"You'll see later on…" Kenny assured with an evil grin.

Kenny: Sorry everyone, no random fan service to be found yet, but it will come soon. Please do review, and if you like drop an idea for a random happening in the story.

Future Note: characters from later seasons might pop in at some point later… please don't be made at me… or if you would rather I stick to the character rosters for each season please don't hesitate to PM me.

And no Dizzie will not be making an appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

Akumashef: Hey guys! This is the third episode of my first multi chapter story! The story is an abridged version of the anime so there might be spoilers if you have never seen it, also note that not everything will be the same, and some scenes will be cut from this abridged story. Also new scenes will be added. Please enjoy!

Kai: she is inspired by things she finds funny, so she takes inspiration from many places, should she happen to use a joke or line that she heard somewhere she will give credit to those who made her laugh and therefore help her to write this Abridgement.

Tyson: Akumashef does not own us beyblader's and in no way shape or form does she macke money from it, it's all just in good fun.

Max: So as to not to forget later we would like to thank Siliva2 and Annilater009 for their great YouTube Series: Beyblade Abridged.

Ray: if you guys would be so kind we would love it if you could review this for us, and if you like you can always send a funny idea in a PM or review, also we are still going to be righting the Waking up series currently the saint Shields are in the works if there is a team you would like to see woken up, or something you would like done to one of them please do tell.

Kenny: ok guys it's time for Akumashef to get typing so lets go before the shocking monkeys get us to. Oh and a quick note Max, Tyson, and Kai are in their second season uniforms.

"Talking" 'thinking'

Beyblade the Abridged Series  
Episode 3: Take it to the Max.

"Hey Chief!" Tyson called "bet you 500 bucks that I can make my blade hit the roof!"

"Ha… never going to happen!" Chief called back "you're on!"

"Great!" Tyson Exclaimed as he launched his blade at the base of the wall and watched it rise up only to smack into the roof and fly into Tyson's forehead. "Ouch!"

"Darn it…" Kenny pouted.

"Looks like you owe me 500 bucks." Tyson quipped, reaching for his blade only to recoil at the feeling of something fuzzy.

"HAHAH! Now your top is mine!" mocked a small brown dog.

"The hell… gimme back my top ya stupid mutt!" Tyson Ranted.

"What ya got there fluffy?" asked a brown haired girl pulling at the top in her dogs mouth.

"Hey lady… can you tell your dog to gimme back my blade?" Tyson quizzed.

"Your top is mine now… bitch…" the dog replied.

"Lady… are you oblivious to what your dog has been saying to me!" Tyson asked.

"What… dogs cant talk silly… are you high?" she asked smiling.

"Not only do you suck at spinning top games but you suck at defying the laws of physics with your Dragoon!" the dog challenged.

"That's it you are so dead!" Tyson yelled, lunging for the dog only to be stopped by Chief.

"Lemme go, Chief, I'll kill that sad excuse for a slipper!" Tyson ragged.

"Here's your top back" The lady said, handing it to a still seething Tyson before walking away.

"Stupid dog… hope it falls in a river." Tyson said curtly.

"Crap… it's covered in slobber." Tyson whined.

"Stop complaining at least the dog didn't eat it." Chief consoled, before pulling his Tie away from Tyson and exclaiming "ah… do not want!"

"You won't be needing that tie for much longer chief" Tyson pointed out "you still owe me money."

"Hahaha… schadenfreude!"

"And who are you supposed to be exactly!?" Kenny called up the hill they were standing by, at the newcomer.

"Obviously a foreigner" Tyson said simply.

"Obviously… after all I don't think there is such a thing as a naturally blond Japanese person Tyson, but I meant his name." Chief quipped.

"I'm Max!" the blond haired boy said, sliding down the hill.

"Chief?" Tyson asked quietly.

"What?" Chief asked simply.

"Where did that hill come from?"

"It's been there the whole time." Kenny said, turning to face the blonde again.

"It's nice to meet you." Tyson said, studying the hill.

"OH NO!"

"What?" Tyson asked, facing the other two before finding the brown haired woman from before, freaking out by the side of the river.

"Help… I'm not trained to avoid drowning!" the dog called, struggling to keep hold on the log it had slipped off of.

"Tyson!" chief yelled.

"What I didn't mean it!" the blue haired boy said in defense.

"Oh well just help the puppy!" Chief yelled.

"Fine then" Tyson said smugly readying his launcher. "Come on Dragoon, we'll just have to defy the laws of physics that say you're more dense than water!"

Tyson launched his Dragoon and smacked into the wooden log but simply bounced off and landed on a stone pillar that some drunken landscaper had probably placed there.

"See you do suck!" the dog yelled.

"Stupid demon dog!" Tyson screeched "I hope this kills you!"

"Tyson!" Chief yelled.

"Go Kevin Costner shooting powers!" Max exclaimed, launching his blade.

"Dude, not even the powers of Kevin Costner could help us now." Tyson said, placing a hand on Max's shoulder.

Just then Max's blade made contact with Tyson's and launched it at the log again this time turning it enough to wedge it between two stone pillars. This allowed Chief to jump across the stone pillars and grab the puppy before heading back.

"Hope the water didn't damage your blade" Max said.

"How the hell did you get your blades back so fast?!" Kenny asked incredulously.

"I don't know… how can water damage a plastic top?" Tyson teased.

"Touché" Chief replied.

"Let's go to my dads shop and fix it." Max chirped.

**Tate Hobby shop**

How's it looking?" Tyson asked the red haired man behind the counter.

"Crappy as always," The man answered, handing back Tyson's blade'.

"So you're max's dad?" Kenny asked.

"You were expecting Arnold Schwartzenegger?" the man teased.

"No… we were just expecting… err… never mind." Tyson said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Hey Tyson… lets have a battle!" Max said enthusiastically.

"Yeah… that sounds like a great idea." Tyson replied heartily.

Opening a door Max quickly walked down a flight of stars and switched on a light that reveals a room full of large beydishes.

"Wow… these dishes are huge!" Tyson exclaimed.

"It's a point we'll clear up next season… hopefully," Kenny said simply.

"Breaking the 3rd wall already are we?" Max's dad replied.

"Let's just get to the battle shall we?" Tyson said, placing his hands on his hips and taping his foot impatiently.

"K." Max answered getting into launch position.

"_3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"_

"Who the hell said that?" Kenny asked, looking around the room as the tow boys launched their blades.

The two boys ignored Chief, and instead watched the blades collide at the center of the dish before Tyson's was repelled to the edge. Saving his blade at the last moment, Tyson tried to attack again, but instead of throwing Max's blade from the dish he found his Dragoon bouncing against it as if it where a brick wall. Tyson saw that his Dragoon was loosing torque and so in desperation launched one more attack against Max's blade, but this time he was thrown from the ring with a force great enough to smack Tyson in the shin and drop him to the floor.

"That dog was right Tyson… you do suck…" Kenny said mockingly.

"I'd like to see you do any better!" Tyson retorted sharply.

"Don't worry you just need to come up with a super move… then you can win… most likely." Max said with a smile.

"Good show boys, good show!"

"Who are you… some sort of Mafia Boss or something?" Tyson asked.

"No I am the head of the BBA or Beyblade Battle Association, my name is Mr. Dickenson, and I was wondering if you would like to participate in a secret under— I mean public beyblade tournament." Mr. Dickenson asked with a cough.

"Oh hell yeah I do, sounds great!" Tyson exclaimed. "Right Max?"

"Sounds great!" Max replied.

"What was that first part you were saying?" Kenny asked suspiciously.

"Public beyblade tournament." Mr. Dickenson replied.

"Before that."

"I'm Mr. Dickenson?"

"No, After that!"

"I was wondering?"

"Never mind." Chief said unhappily.

"In the meantime Tyson you should work on your physics." Mr. Dickenson said, closing the door behind him as he left.

"This is so cool!" Tyson and Max said together.

"You wouldn't happen to have a cell phone would you?" Max's dad asked Chief.

"No… why?" Chief answered quizzically.

"Because that door locks automatically and I forgot the key upstairs." The man replied.

This admittance pulled the other two boys from their cheering and left them speechless.

Schadenfreude – to take pleasure in the problems of others.


End file.
